The Mermaid Main Event
The Mermaid Main Event is the 73rd episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 43rd episode of Season 3. In this episode, Coral the Merfox, Seastar, Gloria, Trina and Melinda are putting on a show at the beach. But when Gloria and Trina break their mermaid tails, the show is in jeopardy but JD Winkerman asks Shambo The Witch Doctor for help. Coral's baby brother Fin makes his HTF Hawaiian Style debut in this episode. Cast Starring: * Coral the Merfox * Fin (HTF Hawaiian Style Debut) * Seastar The Merskunk * Melinda The Merskunk * Gloria The Mersquirrel * Trina The Mersquirrel * Russell * JD Winkerman Featuring: * Sniffles * Shambo The Witch Doctor * Sheega * Giggles * Petunia * Stacy * Flaky * Raccoon Techno Appearacnes: * Generic Tree Friends Plot At the beach in Maui, Coral, Seastar, Melinda, Trina and Gloria are practicing a big show in the water. Coral's baby brother fin watches the girls do their aqua acrobatics. Russell Sheega, Giggles, Petunia, Stacy and Flaky watch the mermaids in action. Raccoon Techno tries to flirt with the mermaids but he falls off the pier and drowns. Trina and Gloria stop the rehearsal to save Raccoon Techno. They try to pull him up to the surface but Raccoon Techno has died from drowning. Suddenly they crash into the pier and fall to the ocean floor. Coral and the others swim over to them as Trina and Gloria are struggling to swim but they feel pain in their mermaid tails. The other mermaids pull Gloria and Trina to the surface and Flaky calls 911. Later at the hospital in Kona, Sniffles the doctor shows the x rays of Gloria and Trina's insides to Coral and the the other mermaids. They have broken their mermaid tails. Coral and the other mermaids are shocked and their show is in jeopardy as a result. Sniffles gives Gloria and Trina instructions to rest while their mermaid tails heal. Sheega says her pool can be the place of rest. Sniffles puts a cast on Gloria's mermaid tail and does the same with Trina. The next day at Sheega's beach house, Gloria and Trina are in Sheega's pool very upset that the mermaid show may get canned. Sheega walks over to the mersquirrels and gives them some asprin. JD Winkerman shows up and sees Gloria and Trina hurt. Sheega informs The Winkster that they broke their mermaid tails trying to save Raccoon Techno. The Winkster feels bad for them and Raccoon Techno. Gloria plays the blues on her harp to try and calm her down. Later at the beach, Coral, Seastar and Melinda are looking down in the dumps as JD Winkerman heads over to them in his motorboat. JD Winkerman tries to cheer up the mermaids with some funny stories which doesn't help at all at the mermaids are all still sad. A couple of weeks later, Trina and Gloria are still injured. Sheega is upset that the mermaid show will be cancelled but JD Winkerman has an idea, Shambo The Witch Doctor could help the mersquirrels get better sooner. The Winkster gathers the mersquirrels and puts them on Sheega's cruiser boat. Coral and Russell jump onto the cruiser and join them. They head over to Waipahu to Shambo's hut. When they arrive at Shambo's hut, The Winkster informs Shambo that Gloria and Trina broke their tails trying to save Raccoon Techno weeks ago. Coral informs Shambo that the mermaid show is in jeopardy. Shambo looks at the x rays of Gloria and Trina. Shambo gets his magic staff out and performs a special healing spell. Gloria and Trina notice their mermaid tails are glowing gold with sparkles. Suddenly their extreme pain is gone and their mermaid tail bones have been healed. Gloria and Trina take off their mermaid tail casts and JD Winkerman touches their tails to feel no more fracture. The Winkster thanks Shambo for the job and Russell gives Shambo a tip. They return to Maui and JD Winkerman informs Seastar and Melinda that Gloria and Trina's mermaid tails have been healed. The news fills the merskunks with joy and that their show will finally go on. The next week, JD Winkerman directs the Generic Tree Friends to the beach for the mermaid show. Russell, Fin, Sheega, Stacy, Flaky, Giggles and Petunia get front row seats. The show begins when Coral, Seastar, Melinda, Gloria and Trina rise out of the water and begin their aqua acrobatics. Coral leaps onto a rock and onto another rock. Seastar and Melinda do the same thing. Gloria and Trina leap onto the same rocks. Next, the mermaids leap into the air and turn whilst clasping hands together. Next the girls dive into the ocean with their mermaid tails sticking out to the amazement of the crowd. The girls emerge out of the ocean and spin around in a circle for the grand finale. The crowd cheers the mermaids, ending the episode. Moral: "There's no business like show business!" Deaths * Raccoon Techno drowns to his death when Gloria and Trina fail to save him. Injuries * Gloria and Trina break their mermaid tails when they crash into a rock. Destruction * The rock Gloria and Trina crash into gets a crack in it. Goofs * In the opening scene, Seastar and Melinda's furry skunk tails and Gloria and Trina's furry squirrel tails disappear for one frame. Trivia * This episode marks Raccoon Techno's first death. * Coral The Merfox gets her first starring role in HTF Hawaiian Style. * JD Winkerman interacts with all the mermaids for the first time. * Sheega also interacts with all the mermaids for the first time. Category:Episodes With Only One Death Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes